Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by xoxolovebug
Summary: Celia has to end her marriage…For her children…for her…


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or the song. I only own Celia, Mikayla, and Juliana. Bwahahahahaha...I own something! feels special and loved and all fuzzy and warm inside **

**_Italics _is flashbacks**

**_Bold italics _is song lyrics**

**Enjoy! **

**Dracomyamazingbouncingferret**

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

The door slowly creaked open. Celia peered around the door. There was no sign of the...creature that had been there just an hour ago.

_Remus and Celia stood, watching the sunset. "It's so beautiful." Celia breathed, taking in the beautiful sky, with its pink and gold clouds, and purple-pink color of the sky. _

"_Yes, it is beautiful." Remus replied, "Just like you." He lifted her chin and looked at her face. Her face glowed and her hair shone in the setting sun, creating a halo in her hair._

_Later that night, Celia sat watching TV, after she had put 8 year old Juliana and 6 month old Lily to bed. Suddenly Remus stumbled into the room. "Run!" he warned Celia in a hoarse voice. Celia stared at him, wide-eyed. Then she gasped, as Remus started turning into a werewolf. "Why weren't you with Sirius?" she cried. The werewolf howled. Celia quickly got off the couch and ran, just before the werewolf leaped onto the couch, flipping it over._

"Thank God," Celia breathed, opening the door wider and stepping out into the living room.

_**And she takes another step**_

_**Slowly she opens the door**_

Glass and furniture littered the floor. Celia sighed and took out her wand. "Reparo," she muttered, and the glass flew into the trash bin and the furniture righted itself. Celia sank into the oversized couch.

_Celia ran into her room and shut the door. Opening the door a crack, she watched as the werewolf ran around trying to get out. He ran into the table by the front door and broke the vase Celia's mother had given her before she died. "Remus, please stop this!" Celia cried. She crept out and opened the front door when the werewolf wasn't watching her. The werewolf ran into the table in the front hall, smashing the vase Celia's mother had given her before she died._

_**Check that he is sleeping**_

_**Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor**_

"_Remus! Remus, please stop!" Celia backed up, but tripped over one of Juliana's toys scattered on the floor and fell. The werewolf howled and advanced. Celia screamed and covered her head with her arm._

Outside, a full moon shone and stars were sprinkled across the night sky. Celia looked up at it. "It's so beautiful. If only you knew what you did," she said softly. "I have to get away from here for a while."

_**Been up half the night screaming**_

_**Now it's time to get away**_

A baby's cry pierced the air. Celia sighed again, then went to her room and over to a crib that lay in the corner. "Mikayla, what's wrong?" Celia picked her up and rocked her gently. A sleepy eyed Juliana came into the room. "Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What happened to Daddy?"

"Daddy...umm...went out with Uncle Sirius."

"Why were you screaming, then?" Celia's eyes widened.

"You heard us, huh?" Juliana nodded.

"Mummy and Daddy were just arguing, sweetheart. But right now, I need you to go get changed out of your pajamas, and put some clothes, books and toys in your play suitcase, okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Burrow. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry should be there." Juliana grinned happily and went back to her room. Celia went to the bathroom. Glancing at her face in the mirror, she grimaced at the fresh bruises she had gotten. She quickly washed her face and reapplied makeup, wincing when she brushed her fingers against the bruises.

Celia quickly checked to make sure the werewolf hadn't come back, then hurried Juliana into the car. Going back for baby Lily, she passed by the smashed vase on the floor. She glanced at the broken vase on the floor.

"_Celia." Mina said weakly_

"_Mum, I'm here." Celia kneeled down beside the bed in which her mother lay. _

"_Celia...I want you...to have...the vase..."_

"_But, Mum..."_

"_No, it's yours." Mina lay her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Celia lay her head down on her mother's body and sobbed. _

Pulling out her wand once again, she muttered "Reparo," and the pieces flew to the trash bin.

_**Pack up all the kids in the car**_

_**Another bruise to try to hide**_

_**Another alibi to write**_

"_We are gathered here today to witness the union of this man, and this woman, in the bonds of holy matrimony." Remus glanced at the packed church. Lily, James, Sirius, and 2 month old Harry sat in the front pew. He also spotted Dumbledore, McGonagall, and some of the other professors from Hogwarts._

...

"_Do you, Remus, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Celia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

"_I love you." Remus leaned towards her and whispered in her ear._

"_I love you." They kissed deeply. Lily, James, and Sirius cheered. Remus caught Dumbledore's eye, and could have sworn Dumbledore winked at him. He picked Celia up and carried her out of the church to the waiting carriage._

"I have to keep going here, I think." Celia frowned and stared at the map on the seat beside her. Glancing back at Juliana and Lily, who had both fallen asleep, Celia smiled fondly.

_**Another ditch in the road**_

_**You keep moving**_

"_It's going to be okay, Celia," Remus winced as Celia squeezed his hand hard. _

"_Okay, one more push and you'll have your baby." The doctor assured her. Celia screamed in pain and squeezed Remus' hand again._

...

"_It's a girl." The doctor smiled tiredly and handed Celia a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. _

"_What should we name her?" Celia said tiredly._

"_Jessica Lillian."_

"..._No..."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't like it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I just don't."_

"_Fine."_

"_How about Juliana?"_

"_Juliana..."_

"_Juliana Lillian."_

"_Juliana Lillian it is."_

...

When they reached a stop sign, Celia pulled the map towards her. "Hmm...it looks like there's a hotel near here. I'll stop there for the rest of the night," she yawned.

When they pulled into the hotel parking lot, the manager of the hotel came up to the car. "Good evening, madam. Welcome to the Grace Hotel. A place for the stranded witch or wizard." (**A/N Yes, I know that's supposed to be for the Knight Bus ;) )**

"Thank you." Celia smiled gratefully at the young man.

"We have just one room left. You're lucky."

"We'll take it." Celia handed the man some coins, and the man pulled out a wand and opened the trunk, then levitated the bags in the trunk inside the small lobby. Celia got the key to the room from the bored-looking witch behind the front desk.

_**Another stop sign**_

_**You keep moving on**_

"_Happy 4th anniversary, Celia, my darling." Remus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled out his wand and said "Rosa blue." Instantly a perfect blue rose appeared in his hand. Remus handed her the rose._

"_Oh Remus, it's beautiful, thank you." _

"_But that's not all." Remus grinned. Conjuring up a blindfold, he covered Celia's eyes and took her hand. He led her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Opening the door, he took off her blindfold. Celia gasped. Candles had been lit around the room, and a small table set for two had a delicious-looking meal on it. "How...?"_

"_With the help of my wand," Remus grinned. Celia looked at him, surprised._

"_And James and Sirius..." Celia smiled._

"_I thought so." _

Opening the back door of the car, she gently nudged Juliana. "Juliana, darling wake up."

"Mmm...?" Juliana muttered sleepily. "Mummy, where are we?" she asked when she opened her eyes.

_**And the years go by so fast**_

_**Wonder how I ever made it through**_

_Celia squealed as Remus picked her up in his arms and carried her up the steps to their room. _

"We're going to stay here for the night, all right? Then tomorrow morning we'll go to the Burrow."

Celia unbuckled Lily from her car seat and gently picked up the baby, so she wouldn't wake up.

Going up the steps to the third floor tiredly, Celia kept looking back to make sure Juliana hadn't fallen asleep. Carrying baby Lily, she turned back and trudged up the steps.

_**There are children to think of**_

_**Baby's asleep in the back seat**_

"_Remus, isn't it your...?" Celia asked, looking out at the bright full moon. She backed away from the werewolf that had emerged, still in Remus' now torn clothing. The werewolf howled. "Mummy? May I have...?" Suddenly an ear-piercing scream filled the air. Celia spun around. Juliana stood screaming, while the werewolf advanced towards her. "Juliana!" Celia panicked. "Merlin help me," she breathed. She ran towards Juliana, who didn't move, terrified. The werewolf saw Celia running out of the corner of its eye and turned towards her. "Juliana, go back to your room, please." Celia said as calmly as she could. Juliana stared at the werewolf. "Juliana." She scampered back into her room, then turned her attention on the werewolf that was now coming towards her. _

_**Wonder how they'll ever make it**_

_**Through this living nightmare**_

_**But the mind is an amazing thing**_

"_You think I would have learned the first time." Celia cried as a contraction started again. _

"_It's going to be fine." Remus soothed, but he winced again as Celia squeezed his hand. Hard. "You think I would have learned the first time," he muttered._

...

"_It's a girl, again." The doctor smiled. _

"_Well, any ideas on what to name her?"_

"_Yes, but you probably wouldn't like them." Remus joked._

"_How about Elise?"_

"_How about Lilian? After Lil."_

"_Lilian Elise. Elise as a middle name."_

"_I like that."_

"_So do I."_

"_Lilian Elise."_

Juliana climbed into the single bed she was sleeping in. Lily was asleep in the other bed.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can we get new toys when we go to the Burrow to stay?"

"Who said we were going to stay at the Burrow?"

"You did, in the car. I was only pretending to sleep."

"Yes, sweetheart. You may be able to have new toys when we go the Burrow. You are spoiled by Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny."

"Okay, Mummy." Then she rolled over and went to sleep.

_**Full of candy dreams and new toys**_

_**And another cheap hotel**_

Celia sighed and looked around her at the tiny room they were staying in. There were two small beds and a coffee table with a coffee machine and two packages of coffee grounds. '_Not much_' Celia thought, '_But it'll have to do for tonight_'. She undressed and put on a faded nightgown and climbed into the bed where Lily was sleeping.

The next morning, before they left, Celia went to the store and bought some groceries. _'I wonder if Remus is wondering where we are,' _she thought.

'_Where are they?' _Remus thought, pacing the kitchen. "Where could they have gone?" he wondered out loud.

"Calm down, mate. We'll find them."

By the time they reached the house, Celia knew what she had to do.

Celia stopped in the driveway. Taking the keys out of the ignition, she turned to Juliana. "Ready?" Juliana nodded. Celia took a deep breath and opened the door of the car.

_**Two beds and a coffee machine**_

**_But there are groceries to buy_**

_**And she knows she'll have to go home**_

"Celia! Thank God you're back. I'm so sorry." Remus said as soon as she stepped through the door, her arms full of groceries. She placed the bags on the table, then turned to face Remus, her husband, her beloved.

"I'm just going to go..." Sirius turned into the great black dog and slipped out the door. Celia opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Remus had pulled something out from behind his back. "Happy anniversary, Celia." Celia gasped. In his hand was an open blue box, and in the box was a beautiful diamond heart pendant.

"Remus..."

"Here." Remus took the necklace out of the box and lifted it to her neck. Celia turned around and lifeted up her hair so Remus could fasten the necklace around her neck. Turning back around, she gently touched the heart.

"It's beautiful."

"As you are."

_**Another ditch in the road**_

_**You keep moving**_

"Remus, we need to talk."

"That's never good." Remus joked.

"Remus..."

"Sorry."

"Remus...this...it's too dangerous, for the children...for me..."

"Celia, what are you saying?" Celia took a deep breath.

"I want a divorce..."

_**Another stop sign**_

_**You keep moving on**_

_**And the years go by so fast**_

_**Wonder how I ever made it through**_

Remus stepped through the barrier. Running a hand through his graying hair, he glanced at the clock. _'Right on time,'_ he thought. He picked up his small suitcase and headed towards the train. Passing by students with trolleys, two in particular caught his eye. The older of the girls was tall and graceful, while the younger looked nervous. _'Probably her first year.' _Remus thought. He walked towards them slowly through the crowds of students.

_**Another ditch in the road**_

_**You keep moving**_

_**Another stop sign**_

"Don't worry, Lil. You'll be fine." Remus heard the older girl say as he got closer.

"Are you sure, Jules?" the younger girl asked nervously.

"We'll be fine, Mum." The older - Lily said.

"Are you sure, Lily?"

"Yes, Mum. We have to get on the train; it's going to leave soon."

"Okay, I'll see you at Christmas."

_**You keep moving on**_

_**And the years go by so fast**_

"Okay, bye Mum." The girls kissed their mother on the cheek and started towards the Hogwarts Express.

Remus glanced at their mother. His eyes widened.

"That can't be..." he muttered to himself.

_**Selling fortress built to last**_

"Celia...?"

_**Wonder how I ever made it**_


End file.
